Baby of Downton
by DSCWin
Summary: Spring is in the air and the staff of Downton Abbey are busy trying to finish the preparations of the spring Festival that would be held on the Abbey's grounds. Soon though the preparations are placed on hold when a baby is dropped on the property claiming that it's an offspring of Earl Granthham. Time is before the series starts. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Downton. Please comment and enjoy.**

The grounds at Downton Abbey buzzed merrily with the coming of spring. Everyone worked hard to get the place ready for the spring festival that was going to be held on the estate. Everyone was in a merry mood, until the door bell rang.

"William get the door!" Barked the housekeeper, Mrs. Hughes. William bit his lip as he walked over towards the door and opened it. Nobody was there. "Who's there?"

"Nobody." William said slowly closing that's when he saw something move on the ground next to the door. He bent down and pulled on the piece of fabric and went pale.

"William, what in God's name are you doing?" Mrs. Hughes stopped and stared down as William bent down to gently pick up the bundle and walked inside while Mrs. Hughes closed the door behind him.

Large tuffs of brown hair poked out of the fabric followed by the soft peach color of baby's smooth face. "What in gods name is this?" William asked his face twisted in confusion.

"It's a baby." Mrs. Hughes said her eyes growing big and soft as she moved the blanket to get a better look of the infant.

"I know it's a baby." William said with a glare. "What is a baby doing here at Downton?" He watched as Mrs. Hughes reached inside and pulled out a small piece of parchment with scribbles on the soft surface in rough ink hand writing.

"To whom it may concern," Mrs. Hughes read before quickly reading the rest her mouth slowly opening up in shock and disbelief. "This can't be."

"What, what's wrong?" William asked still holding the child struggling to keep it from falling, since it started to twist in his grasp.

"This letter claims this child is Earl Grantham's son." Mrs. Hughes said her hand shaking the parchment.

"What is going on in here?" Mr. Carson boomed as he stalked inside the room and saw Mrs. Hughes staring at a piece of parchment her face white as a sheet. William turned to look at Carson with confusion. "Why have you stopped working? We have a lot of things to do before the festival this upcoming weekend."

"Charlie," Mrs. Hughes said softly grabbing the baby from William's hands. "What are we to do with this child?"

"Whose child does this belong to?" Mr. Carson inquired taking a step towards the small bundle and peered inside.

"Robert," Mrs. Hughes said softly. Mr. Carson's mouth dropped unsure what to say, that was until the baby started to cry, loud sharp shrieks and he took a step back his face growing dark with authority. "William finish with the preparations for the festival, Daisy!" A young girl with dark brown hair came stumbling into the staff dining room brushing her hands on her apron. "Go fetch the doctor, and hurry." Daisy looked confused and Mr. Carson's eyes narrowed darkly. "Now." Daisy nodded as she stumbled outside the backdoor and disappeared. "Mrs. Hughes, see if you can calm this child down."

"I'll see what I can do." Mrs. Hughes said walking out of the room gently bouncing the baby as she made soft hushing noises.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank all who favorited, followed and left comments. I hope that I continue to provide the story that I intrequed you earlier. Please continue to read and comment. Thank you again!**

Mr. Carson tried to make sense of what had happened earlier, as he sat in his small office his fingers tapping gently his chin his mind deep in thoughts. A knock on the door made him jump to attention but relaxed as it was Mrs. Hughes. Her face stern and full of business. "Mr. Carson, the doctor's here." Mr. Carson nodded and stood up. He made his way down the hall and towards a small room where the doctor, and the small bundle which was moving and making soft cooing sounds, as the doctor lifted the child up.

"Dr. Clarkson," Mr. Carson said standing straight as Dr. Clarkson glanced over at him still holding the squirming child.

"Mr. Carson." The doctor carefully placed the young infant back on the small cot. "I must say this is the first time you called for me to check up on an infant."

"Well, it was found at the back door this morning by William." Mr. Carson said glimpsing at the child who's large brown eyes were looking around with curiosity at it's surroundings.

"Well, despite the weather still having a ring of winter, the boy wasn't out in the elements for very long. Maybe a couple of minutes. The baby's mother was indeed thorough with keeping this child safe and warm. Which begs me to ask the question, who's the child's parents?"

Mr. Carson's face paled slightly as he let out a choking cough, before shutting the door behind him as he noticed Daisy's slightly messy bun her face sprinkled with soot from a fireplace, he'll have to mention that if Mrs. Hughes doesn't beat him to it. "That's another reason I called for you." Dr. Clarkson straighten in the chair but kept a weary eye on the small form that began to pull feet towards the child's mouth making a smile spread on the older man's face. "This was found with the child. I was afraid that Mrs. Hughes was going to drop dead at what was written, and clearly I wouldn't be at all surprised if she did."

Dr. Clarkson took the letter from Mr. Carson's hands and scanned the letter quickly. His mouth slowly opened and he glanced over at the child. "How could that be possible." He said looking at the child who sensed the older gentleman talking to him and he stopped and smiled a toothless smile.

"How can we be sure that this child, is Lord Grantham's and not someone who's trying to cause a scandal here."

"There's nothing I can do, Mr. Carson." Dr. Clarkson said standing up taking one last look at the small infant. "Until the boy shows signs that he is Lord Grantham's child, or the mother gives proof of the answer as well, do what you wish for the betterment of the child." Mr. Carson nodded and the good doctor glanced back at the child who now had his hand in his mouth with loud nosy sucks.

*~/~*

Mrs. Hughes walked down the hallway the keys to the Abbey jingling. She stopped suddenly when she heard something hard dropping to the floor and a loud curdling scream coming from a room near the end of hallway. She quickened her pace and threw the door open. On the floor, in the heap of blankets speckled with blood was the child that was only brought in earlier that day.

Even though she was woman with no children of her own, Mrs. Hughes rushed to the child's side and gently picked up the screaming child pressing the blanket up against the small cut that formed just above the child's nose. Mrs. Hughes saw the night table on it's side with a piece of broken piece of a water pitcher. "It's okay, little one," she said rocking the child back and forth slowly. "It's just a piece of broken china. No reason to cry over it." The child let out a few more loud sniffles before looking up at Mrs. Hughes large brown eyes staring straight into hers.

"Mrs. Hughes, I heard a crash and I-" Daisy stopped looking down at the child that Mrs. Hughes held. "What is a baby doing in here?" She asked her eyes wide with surprise.

"He was found on the steps just this morning." the baby looked at the newcomer with large inquisitive eyes. "Mustn't breath a word of this, but it's rumored that this is Lord Grantham's son."

"But how can that be?" Daisy asked looking quite confused at the baby who's tiny hand gripped her outstretched finger as she tried to tickle his chin. "Lord Grantham only had daughters. How can he have a son?"

"We don't know. And we don't know if this child is Lord Grantham's flesh and blood. So don't go telling everyone in the household about this until we know for sure."

"But how are we to take care of this child and still keep up with preparations for the festival?"

"The child isn't going to stay here," Mr. Carson said making Daisy and Mrs. Hughes stand at attention. Even the baby seemed to stop crying and looked at Mr. Carson with large eyes. "The child will be brought to the orphanage. We don't have room for a child and still be able to keep up appearances."

"Yes, Mr. Carson." Mrs. Hughes and Daisy said with a solemn bow of the head the baby still held onto Daisy's hand then let out a soft squeak with a toothless smile over at Mr. Carson. "Who's going to be taking him?"

Mr. Carson's stern face seemed to falter as the baby's toothless grin seemed to melt the older butler's heart. "Nobody. He's staying here. But it would be your responsibility, Mrs. Hughes to watch over him, as well as your other duties."

"Yes, Mr. Carson. I'm sure..." she paused and looked down at the baby boy. "I'm sure Leonard won't be a problem in the slightest."

Leonard, as Mrs. Hughes had just named him, looked up at the woman who held him tightly in her grasp and let out an approving squeak. "Leonard it is. Well, Daisy back to work and make sure that smudge on her apron is taken out before the family comes back from their trip to Paris."

"Yes, Mr. Carson." Daisy smiled down at the Leonard and left the room, leaving Mrs. Hughes to sit down on the cot and wrapping the child with it.

"It's going to be easier for you to take him to the orphanage," Mr. Carson said softly happiness sparkling in his eyes. "But it's like a stray that you find, you name it and can not see yourself parting from them."

"In a way Leonard is a stray." Mrs. Hughes said placing the child in the center of the bed boxing him in with pillows from the linen closet. "But I'm sure it's going to be easier to say Leonard is a second nephew which I now have to provide for." Mrs. Hughes glanced over her shoulder and both Mr. Carson and her watched as Leonard's large eyes slowly closed and his breathing slowed. The baby was now asleep, and Mrs. Hughes went back to her duties.


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! This is my first Downton Abbey story and because of the strong following I might make this into a series of books...maybe if I can get my inspiration to work! Comment and Enjoy the third chapter. If the character are not acting like they're supposed to be I'm very sorry. I just finished the first Season and I tried my hardest to make them act correctly.**

News traveled fast through the servant's quarters that there was a baby in the house but, what began to wear on Mr. Carson's patience was the rumors of who the baby belonged to.

"I heard it was, Mrs. Hughes form a secret life she had before she came to the Abbey." Thomas, a tall man with a permanent scowl on his face, said puffing casually on his second cigarette of the day with O'Brien, a woman who features gave her the look of a skinned horse.

"Oh, I heard it was rumored to be one of the other maids." O'Brien said as she and Thomas walked back inside to continue with their duties, since Mr. Carson had announced the family would be arriving soon and the preparations were nowhere near done. Thomas and O'Brien walked in to hear the loud unmistakeable shriek of a baby from inside a room in the servant's quarters, and the unmistakeable sound of Mrs. Hughes' keys jingling on her side as she raced towards it.

"That kid's going to be fall of Downton," Thomas said picking up the morning paper as they had gathered around the table.

"That's enough, Thomas," Mr. Carson said with a soft grumble as Mrs. Hughes returned to the dining area holding the baby wrapped once again in a thin blanket.

Mrs. Hughes sat down on her seat the baby sucking on it's hand on her shoulder. Mr. Carson's eyebrow twitched knowing that it was not of proper behavior but it seemed Leonard could sense his distress making him smile at him making the older butler smile softly.

"So Mrs. Hughes," Thomas started trying seemed interested as the baby move his head to look at Thomas and instantly, sensing distrust began to whimper. "Where did that most," he narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of an appropriate adjective for the child. "Time consuming child come from?"

"It's a second nephew." Mrs. Hughes said sternly rubbing Leonard's back which instantly calmed him down. "He was brought to me this morning. And I promised I'd take care of him." Thomas nodded slowly not believing a word and that's when he noticed a piece of parchment sticking out her pocket of her black work-dress. He knew that it was a clue to the child's identity.

William slowly walked into the room his hand gripping a letter firmly in his hand. "Mr. Carson, this just arrived for you." He said and Mr. Carson took the letter and opened it quickly. After scanning the contents of the note he pulled out his pocket-watch and stood up.

"His lordship and family should be arriving soon." Mr. Carson said and everyone stood up from the table, not at all happy to know that in a few short minutes their once busy schedule preparing for the festival, which was still far behind on schedule much to Mr. Carson's annoyance, but now they must add cleaning and preparing the family's quarters while taking care of an infant.

*~/~*

The staff stood at attention while the family's new motor-car pulled up. Mrs. Hughes felt a strange feeling as she had placed Leonard back on the cot alone in the room while she appeared for the family to see.

"My lord, how was your trip to Paris?" Mr. Carson asked as Robert stepped out of his motor-car before helping his wife out. His driver, Mr. Mason helped Robert's three daughters Mary, the Oldest, Edith, the middle and Sybil the youngest out of the car.

"It was fantastic, Carson." Robert said with a smile as the family headed inside. "It seems that you kept yourselves busy."

"Yes, my lord, we kept ourselves qu-" A shrill scream filled the empty house making Robert along with Cora, his wife, and three daughters stop and looked at their staff wondering what the sound was until Cora, a mother herself, turned slowly towards Mr. Carson.

"Is that...a baby, Mr. Carson?" She watched as the butler and housekeeper looked at each other.

"It is my lady." Mrs. Hughes said.

"Please bring it here. I'd like to see the young one." Robert said softly his face full of curiosity as Mr. Carson nodded and Mrs. Hughes walked away quickly to fetch the child while the family headed towards the sitting room for afternoon tea.

Mrs. Hughes arrived a few minutes later holding the child who was now fast asleep a finger, or two stuck in his mouth. Cora and the girls rushed over instantly to peer down at the sleeping babe. "Oh, isn't...he?" Sybil asked and Mrs. Hughes nodded softly. "He's simply adorable!"

"Sybil," Mary said glancing at the child. "You'll think a slimy toad is adorable."

"Don't tease your sister, Mary." Cora said softly reaching over to hold the child. "How did this child get here?"

"Oh," Mrs. Hughes said surprised for a moment. "He's a second nephew of mine. Came this morning. I'm afraid he gave William and I a fright when he arrived."

"I see," Cora sat down on the couch next to her husband who looked down at the child. "Isn't he just adorable, Robert. I must say this will be a delight to have a little one in the house, but will this child be a hindrance for the staff?"

"No ma'am." Mr. Carson said glancing over at Mrs. Hughes to nodded in agreement to Mr. Carson.

"Robert, is everything okay?" Cora was looking at Robert who looked pale as he stared at the child who's brown eyes were waking up and now was staring at his lordship.

"Yes, my dear," his eyes leaving the child's face and looking at his wife. "Everything is fine." He stood up and took a step back heading towards the door. "I just need some time to rest. That trip did a number on these old bones and I think it's best to rest."

"Are you sure," Cora asked handing the baby to Mrs. Hughes who was now looking down at the child and then to Mr. Carson. "Do I need to call Dr. Clarkson?"

"No need to trouble that man. He's awfully busy now a days. I'll just pop into the room for a quick nap and I'll be just fine." Robert smiled weakly before rushing out of the sitting room leaving Cora to worry about her husband while the three girls looked down at the child that was now cooing as each of the three girls took a turn to tickle and hold the baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**You ,followers and favoriters, are amazing! Thank you for the wonderful comments and also welcoming me into the Downton Abbey home! I hope I don't disappoint.**

Cora walked into the room, she had shared with her husband for years and found the man she had married years earlier when they were happy and much longer, sitting in on the edge of the bed his hand pressed against his eyes as tears streaked down his wrinkled cheeks.

"Robert?" Cora whispered sitting down beside him touching the hand that wasn't occupied with hiding tears. "What ever is the matter?"

"It seems past events to haunt everyone, including this old fool." Cora's eyes went wide with fear.

"Robert what have you done?"

"Nothing against that we promised on our wedding day." He took in a shaky breath dropping his hand and looked into his wife's eyes, the eyes he had fallen in love with the first time they had met. "It happened when I was in the war. There was a young man that I grown accustomed to. He had saved my neck a few times and I his." Cora felt her eyebrows grow closer together in confusion at her husbands surprise confession. "Just last year I got a letter saying he had gotten married to a young woman, who I met on one or two occasions. Well, in the letter they said that I was to be a godparent to any of their children." He looked over at his wife who was now looking away trying process what her husband was telling her.

"So you're telling me, that young boy that we've mentioned will be-"

"Our son, yes." Robert took in a deep sigh as he took his wife's hands. "But I'm not sure he will inherit Downton. That will be up to mother."

"And if he isn't going to inherit Downton."

"Then he doesn't. My friend, God rest them both, knew that it would quite a scandal for someone who is not of Grantham line to own Downton."

"We must tell the staff and the girls."

"Not at the moment, Cora."

"Why not?" Lady Grantham asked and Robert patted her hand gently.

"There is still some business to take care of. Such as the festival this week. Everyone will be there and it would be a part of a new beginning, since it's the beginning of the year." Cora chuckled and nodded.

*~/~*

The days leading up to the festival seemed normal as the staff busied themselves with the preparations for the festival which, after allowing Leonard to sit and be passed around by the family while the servants worked. It was lovely.

Mrs. Hughes however struggled daily. Already missing the frequent trips inside to check on the child if she managed a small quick time away. Mrs. Hughes steadied herself as she reread the letter, even though she had read it hundreds of times before. She just wanted to make sure that this child wasn't a scandal.

 _ **"**_ _ **To Whom it may concern,**_

 _ **I was ordered by my employer to deliver this child to his father, Lord**_

 _ **Robert Grantham at Downton Abbey, upon her death. Please inform his**_

 _ **Lordship of the parental responsibilities of this child upon the child's arrival.**_

 _ **Your Truly**_

 _ **A faithful servant"**_

"Reading that letter again, Mrs. Hughes?" Mr. Carson asked walking into the office and looking down at Mrs. Hughes with soft eyes. "You know there are things to be done."

"Yes of course," Mrs. Hughes said fighting back the tears of the secret and separation of the child during the day. "I'll be right back in no time." She set the letter on her desk and walked out of the office placing a mask of authority on as she went about her daily routine.

Mr. Carson heard the bell jingling in the servant's dining area and went to investigate leaving the office empty. Seeing he was summoned to the Library, Mr. Carson left the downstairs. As quietly as a rat, as he was known behind his back, Thomas slipped into the office and peered inside. Sitting on the desk was the letter, he knew was in Mrs. Hughes' uniform, do the noticeable smears and stains from day to day activities, and picked it up. His eyes danced wildly as he quickly pocketed the note in his vest pocket before leaving once heard Mrs. Hughes' noticeable jingle of keys.

*~/~*

"Now that would be quite the scandal." O'Brien said with a small sneer as she puffed away on her cigarette. "I wonder who else knows of this."

"My pocket money is on Daisy. She's been beaming ever since that little ankle bitter came under our roof," Thomas said smugly taking one last drag on his smoke. "But then there's the obvious, Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Carson. They obviously don't want any of us to know this."

"Why would you say that, Thomas?"

"Because, O'Brien, they wouldn't have hidden this note." O'Brien nodded silently her mouth pressing into a thin tight smile.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning of the Spring Festival, in which the Staff managed to pull a miracle of finishing the last bit of preparations before the Crawley family were even awake. Mrs. Hughes was busing herself with cleaning Leonard who when being fed some room temperature made him a huge mess, much to the enjoyment of the staff, including Mr. Carson.

"I believe this child would very much love life here at the Abbey," Mr. Carson said as Mrs. Hughes, with the help of Mrs. Pattmore fussed with the child who wanted to play more then to get washed. When Leonard was finally cleaned off, Mrs. Hughes wrapped the child in a large towel and began to rub his back knowing if he were sleepy getting him dressed in a suit, that Mrs. Hughes had bought him, would be easier to be put on then trying to wrestle with the young lad.

"Mr. Carson." Mrs. Hughes called seeing the old butler walking past her room. He stopped and stared at her as she lifted up Leonard who was asleep and looking like a miniature staff member in the suit he was wearing. "I'm very nervous about today for some reason." She said her eyes falling on the sleeping form in her arms.

"I don't see why you should, Mrs. Hughes." Mr. Carson said seeing the baby twitch in Mrs. Hughes' arms and smiling. "This child is going to have a home regardless who looks after him."

"That is true, but I'm still nervous about what's going to happen."

*~/~*

Leonard was laying down on his stomach on top of the grass as the sun was shining around him. William and Thomas both were told to keep an eye on him while they busied themselves by finishing up the tables for later in the evening. "I don't see why we have to watch him as well as get this done." Thomas growled as William had finished setting the table down on the grass. "If he's Lord Grantham's son then he should be-"

"What?" Williams' eyes wide open as he stares at Thomas. "What do you mean?"

"Oh," Thomas looked shocked at first then his face relaxes after pulling in William close to him. "It's rumored that, Leonard, is the bastard son of our employer."

"That's a lie." William said stepping back away from Thomas. "How could you say something like that?" Thomas looked behind him to see Anna and Gwen walking towards them holding table clothes.

"Well, it's the truth." Thomas sneered then turned around to pick up Leonard who was starting to roll around on the blanket. But as soon as Thomas had Leonard in his hands, he started to scream letting large fat tears to slide down his pudgy cheeks. "Quiet," Thomas hissed trying to bounce the child to calm him down, but even as he did what he saw everyone else do to calm down the child, it seemed Thomas was his least favorite person of all.

Mrs. Hughes came running out of the house to see Thomas struggling with the screaming child. Her eyes were wide with fear, thinking Leonard was hurt, and she quickly ran to Thomas' side placing the baby to her chest and rubbing the infant's back. "What happened?" She insisted as Thomas was trying to clear the blush form his cheeks as everyone in the servants quarters were already snickering and whispering about how he couldn't handle the child.

"The baby is fine," Thomas said pulling down on his vest as it had ridden up as he carried Leonard towards the house. "Just doesn't like me that's all." He held his head high as Leonard slowly fell asleep on Mrs. Hughes' shoulders.

"That's just ridiculous, Thomas," Mrs. Hughes scoffed and continued to rub Leonard's back. "Leonard doesn't know who he does and doesn't like."

"Well, it's the truth. He only cries when he either sees me or if I'm near him." Mrs. Hughes shook her head but froze when she saw Lord Robert Crawley walking towards her with Lady Violet Crawley.

"Robert, what is that?!" Mrs. Hughes held Leonard close to her as she did a polite curtsy while Thomas bowed.

"Mother, it's a baby." Robert answered softly with a smile. "How are the preparations coming?"

"Very well, my Lord." Mrs. Hughes said and couldn't help but giggle when Leonard let out a soft gurgling burp. "Well, excuse me my Lord, Lady Grantham, but I need to put this one down for a nap before the festival."

*~/~*

The festival had started with such excitement Robert nearly forgot his announcement until he saw Cora walking up to him holding Leonard in her hands. Robert chuckled as he saw Leonard smiling and pulling on Cora's pearls. He then looked at his three daughters, especially Mary.

He took in a deep breath before standing up. The crowd fell silent as Robert tried the hardest to not stutter as he was going to address those surrounding him.

"What a marvelous turn out this spring." Several nods followed. "And with Spring comes new changes. I hope those changes will be good." He glanced over at the child in Cora's hands who was surprisingly calm and listening. He knew that Leonard couldn't be more then six months but he could see a mature soul in Leonard's brown eyes. "So as we start this new Spring season, I want it with my new child." Lady Crawley's eyes were confused as well as Mary, Edith and the staffs. "Cora," Cora nodded and handed Leonard towards Robert who held the small infant in his arms. "I want you to meet our son. Leonard Crawley."


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention readers I'm am so sorry that this hasn't come out as quickly as I would like. A lot has been happening and I almost gave up on this story. Two things: one this will be the last chapter of this story. Number two will be out in a little while. I have a lot on my mind and it will be a while before getting the second story out. Please comment your reaction to the news. Thank you for the support through out this story journey.**

Mary was told not worry about her new baby brother. She knew her parents were very excited when they announced their new addition. But she could only see her future collapsing. Her future at ever possibly living here at Downton Abbey when her new baby brother comes of age. She sat staring at her reflection in her mirror while Anna prepared her hair for bed.

"How did Leonard come to be?" Mary asked knowing the baby was found by the servants.

"That I'm not sure." Anna said softly with a smile as she had finished with Mary's hair. "All I know is that Mrs. Hughes and William found him."

"There wasn't a note or anything?"

"Not that I know of." Anna said simply. "If you want I can ask Mrs. Hughes to see."

"That won't be necessary." Mary said standing up and climbing into her bed.

"Goodnight, Lady Mary." Anna said turning off the lights and closing her door.

*~/~*

Mrs. Hughes struggled to relax as she was so used to having Leonard next to her. She knew she needed to be professional about taking care of another member of the Crawley family but she couldn't felt alone and empty as she made her way through the servants quarters trying to relax herself so she could sleep.

As she walked down the empty halls she heard a bell being rung in the dining area and Mrs. Hughes walked in to see that the bell was from Lord and Lady Crawley's room. Nobody else was awake besides her and she grabbed her robe to make herself more decent before she rushed towards the Crawley's room knocking softly.

"Mrs. Hughes," Cora said over the soft crying sound of Leonard that had been placed in their room. "He won't stop crying."

"I'll see what I can do, Lady Crawley." Mrs. Hughes said not caring that she was walked in wearing her nightgown and robe before walking towards Leonard who was tossing and turning in the bassinet. "Sh...Leonard it's okay." Mrs. Hughes said softly bending down low and scooped up the child who nuzzled against her chest. "I apologize for my appearance Lady Crawley."

"No, need to apologize, Mrs. Hughes." Cora said smiling.

"Where is Lord Crawley?" Mrs. Hughes asked finally noticing that he was absent.

"He left with his mother to disgust Leonard's future. He said he'll be back in the morning." Mrs. Hughes nodded and looked down at Leonard who was now sniffing but still wouldn't sleep. "He seems very fond of you Mrs. Hughes." Cora said smiling.

"I must say I became fond of him too." Mrs. Hughes gently patted Leonard's back and the two woman started to laugh when the room was filled with a large burp. "Forgive me My lady."

"No need, Mrs. Hughes." Cora said and gently took Leonard. "I know you have a lot on your plate, but would you be willing to-"

"I'd love to help with Leonard." Mrs. Hughes interrupted with a smile and Cora nodded.

*~/~*

Just as promised Robert Crawley arrived just after sunup the next morning his face low as he was deep in thought.

"Good morning My lord." Mr. Carson said as they all stood at attention just outside the house. "How was last night?"

"It was just fine, Carson." Robert said. "Would you gather everyone and tell them to meet me in the library?" Mr. Carson nodded while Robert walked inside the house and headed towards the library. He took a seat on the couch while he waited for everyone to arrive.

*~/~*

Mrs. Hughes had the privilege of holding Leonard who nuzzled closely towards the woman's chest a sleepy smile spreading over his face.

"He slept so good last night," Cora smiled gently tickling Leonard's cheek. "But it's such a welcome to see that he's comfortable with you Mrs. Hughes."

"I appreciate that, Lady Crawley." Mrs. Hughes sighed looking at Leonard's cheeks slowly turn pink as he slept. She loosed the blanket that had swaddled him before looking up as Lord Crawley cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm glad that you are all here, this morning." Robert said his voice was soft spoken as he glanced over at the small bundle that was in Mrs. Hughes' arms before continuing. "I had spent most of last night discussing Leonard's future here at Downton." Everyone leaned in closer waiting to hear what was decided. The one that leaned in closer and trembled the most was Mary who's dark eyes were trying to see through her father's mind to see the choice before he spoke. "It has been decided that, Leonard Crawley will in fact be a member of our family."

"What of the Abby?" Mary asked causing Sybil to glance at her sister.

Robert sighed and gently took Leonard away from Mrs. Hughes who stirred slightly before falling asleep once again. His eyes sparkled in the early morning light as he looked up at the staff and family. "The Abby will be his once he becomes of age." Mary slowly sat down in one of the arm chairs in shock of watching her future slip away to a child that wasn't directly the bloodline of hers.


End file.
